Desperately In Your Debt
by InkyPop
Summary: Shizuo and Tom set off to collect a debt, but soon they find out that their client is none other than Orihara Izaya. Faced with a case of identity theft, the rivals must band together, despite their hatred. Contains strong language.
1. Chapter 1

The smoke from the lit cigarette danced in the soft breeze, sending the nicotine-filled air towards a very disgruntled and dread-locked debt collector. Although he had been the blonde's partner for many years (rather, the smoker in question was _his_ partner, as it was undoubtedly he who protected the debt collector), he had still failed to get used to the unhealthy habit his bodyguard had. As it was, no sooner had Shizuo taken a few drags from his cigarette then he found himself suddenly several feet away from Tom. Lifting an eyebrow at the man, Shizuo continued on with his habit. It gave him a sense of calmness that he knew was invaluable, especially when Tom was talking about something like the current topic.

"…gonna have to collect a huge debt. It's a customer we haven't heard from for a long time. So…I'll most likely need you for this one." With this, Tom glanced at his partner, perhaps attempting to predict just how irritable the ex-bartender was on that particular day. "They'll likely resist," he finished.

The truth was that Shizuo was actually relatively relaxed for once in his life. He had had a peaceful couple of days, and that morning he had even woken up with enough time to catch the tail end of one of his brother's movies playing on the television. The cigarette was more out of physical addiction than emotional need for once. Whether or not their next appointment was to be a violent one was of little concern to him; he would win regardless. A part at the very back of his head hoped he wouldn't have to throw anything that day, but he knew by Tom's description that as much as he hated violence, a peaceful result was rather unlikely.

Sighing, he took a few more drags before stomping out his cigarette. "Whatever. You know I hate violence." A slender finger pressed the purple sunglasses further up the bridge of the bodyguard's nose. As much as he enjoyed working with Tom, he found that he often wished he didn't have to attack so many people. "Just lead the way. Let's get this over with."

A wry smile played on Tom's face as he nodded. The cloud of exhaust behind the two was the only sign that a bus had occupied their corner moments before. "It's just around this corner," he said, making the turn even as he spoke. His finger pointed towards a sleek building on their right, but Shizuo's eyes were on his boss rather than the building. There was no point in studying the structure; this was simply one of dozens of houses they would visit that month demanding money that the occupant often didn't have.

As the two ascended the steps, however, the blonde couldn't help but feel a slight sensation of unease. There was something about the building that unnerved him, as if he had some reason to feel…threatened? No, it couldn't be that. Shizuo Heiwajima never felt threatened, even when he was fighting that annoying furry flea. Still, something about the area set him on edge, and he found himself already restraining himself from getting angry. It wasn't a good situation to be in when entering to see a client, but it wasn't exactly something Shizuo could control either.

A short elevator ride brought them to the small entrance to what the blonde could only assume to be a rather lavish apartment; he hadn't even stepped foot inside, and yet he could already see signs of the wealth of the occupant: a fern over there, little hanging pictures on the right, even a portrait of a battle scene. There was little doubt that this customer could pay back what they owed Tom.

The debt collector wrapped his knuckles across the solid door, awaiting a response. A short yelp could be heard from the inside, almost as if someone far away had uttered a name. A few scuffling sounds later, and the door to the apartment swung open thanks to a young woman.

"Hello there, miss," Tom began, regarding her from his place outside of the dwelling. "I'm quite sorry to bother you, but is the owner of this apartment in at the moment?" A congenial smile followed his words, attempting to mask the purpose of his visit behind false kindness.

The woman merely rewarded his greeting with apathy. Her eyes simply glossed over his face as she replied. "He's over here. Come on." Turning her back on the suspicious pair, the women led them into the apartment. Although the inside was much darker than the out, the furnishing seemed to remain similar to the pieces that had greeted Shizuo on the doorstep. Indeed, there was another fern in the corner of what appeared to be the main room. The bartender glanced around at the house, mildly interested. It was unlike any apartment he had seen – more like a flat, really.

Tom's voice ripped him from his reverie and he turned his attention to their client. Across from the two partners was a large, oddly shaped desk, and behind that a black chair facing an incredibly large picture window. Shizuo's eyes worked their way up to the back of the client's head.

He felt something snap.

He was mad. He was furious. He was so fucking mad! Shizuo didn't know whether to be angry with his boss for leading him there, or at the man on the other side of the desk. All he knew was that in a matter of seconds, he had hoisted the leather couch over his head, planning to hurtle it at the man in the chair. "IZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUNNNNN!" The couch went flying, and the chair turned quickly, suddenly vacant of its former occupant. A crash marked the sound of the couch hitting the window which, surprisingly, failed to break. But Shizuo wasn't focused on that. He had already turned his attention to the face of the sneering man who had appeared beside him.

Orihara Izaya's smile only grew as he beheld his nemesis. "Oh! This is wonderful! Namie! Namie, go put on some tea. Shizu-chan's stopped by to play!"


	2. Chapter 2

Overwhelming hatred surged through Shizuo's veins, accompanied by the adrenaline that allowed his body to perform such inhuman feats. Without thinking, he grabbed part of Izaya's desk and hurtled it at the man. The information broker dodged it easily, and it merely crashed into the wall, leaving a rather sizeable dent.

Tom watched the proceedings with his head in his hand. It was just like his bodyguard to go off on Izaya without so much as a word. Their hatred for one enough was truly astounding. Namie seemed to care very little about the situation, however, as she had abandoned the room without so much as a word.

No sooner had the desk hit the wall than an object lodged itself in the wall behind Shizuo. The knife glinted from its place in the wood, but the blonde, accustomed to this behavior, had tilted his head just in time to avoid a cut.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan," Izaya began, his eyes narrowing to keep his enemy in his focus. "I'd rather you didn't destroy my house. This isn't generally what they mean by 'breaking and entering.'" Although the comment managed to receive a smirk from Tom, Shizuo remained unfazed, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Izaya's hand moved slowly towards his pocket.

"L-Look!" Tom interrupted. He knew that this fight would continue indefinitely if someone didn't step in, and since the woman had abandoned him, the debt collector took the responsibility upon himself. "This isn't why we're here. We have business, Orihara-san."

"Oh? Do you?" Izaya's smile grew, his eyes never leaving Shizuo. "What sort of business? Do you need information? Because this is a horrid way to convince me to help you." To emphasize his point, he nodded towards the raging blonde, who was now attempting to turn the other half of the couch into a projectile.

"No, I need you to-" A suddenly-airborne couch cut him off as it crash landed not three feet from Tom, where Izaya had been standing. A streak of dark brown caught the corner of his eye as the smaller man tossed a succession of three knives at Shizuo. The body guard twisted suddenly, avoiding the barrage and turning his attention to one of the bookshelves.

Instantly, Izaya's body went rigid. From where he was standing in his apartment, he could just barely make out the top of a certain container poking out from behind the numerous volumes on the shelf. The information broker entered into a state of panic, attempting to quickly think up something that would prevent the blonde from tearing the bookshelf from the wall.

Luckily, he was saved from this task by his secretary. With a few long strides, Namie crossed the room and stood in front of the bartender, her arms crossed.

"I have no particular fondness for this man," she began, her eyes meeting Shizuo's. "But I would prefer if my salary wasn't depleted by the payments he'll be forced to pay on his house if you continue raging." Namie stood her ground, her stance defiant, as Izaya did his best not to gape behind her.

The monstrous bartender stared at her, unsure of what to do. It was rare that anyone other than Celty or Tom attempted to stand up to Shizuo's strength. Luckily, the debt collector took his body guard's moment of uncertainty to calm him down.

"Shizuo-kun, please. We have work we should finish. The longer you rage, the longer you have to see him." These words seemed to strike some chord with him, for he slowly regained his composure. Pushing the dark glasses further up the bridge of his nose, the blonde did his best to focus on anything and everything that wasn't Izaya.

As soon as the threat was eliminated, Namie trotted back into the confines of the kitchen.

Clearing his throat, Tom turned to the information broker, who still stood in amazement at the scene that had just unfolded. "Izaya-san. Like I was saying, I'm here on business." The man straightened his clothing, preparing himself as if he were about to give a life-changing diagnosis. "You owe us quite a large sum of money. I'm certain you'll do the right thing and pay up."

Izaya's eyes flicked to Tom, looking him over carefully. With a small smirk and a laugh, he responded smugly, "I don't care what I owe. I absolutely refuse to pay a single cent."

How like Izaya.


End file.
